


My Alone Buddy

by rosalixx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DNF, DreamTeam, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gream - Freeform, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Triggers, dreamnotfound, dreamwastakenxgeorgenotfound, dreamxgeorge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalixx/pseuds/rosalixx
Summary: George is being emotionally abused at home by his mother. Dream, his online best friend, is struggling with taking care of himself. Together, they make an interesting, but perfect pair. (Also, one quick thing- the story is written in George's point of view, as well as in past tense. But there are some parts where he thinks in present tense. It will make more sense when you get to those certain scenes.)
Relationships: Dream and George - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	My Alone Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> Most chapters will have a TW, so beware. I will be putting specified triggers in the beginning of each chapter so you can know what will be in them.

Possible TW: thoughts of dying/death/suicide

I felt the buzzing in my pocket. At first, my brain didn’t register it. It was almost as if I was asleep, but... I was awake at the same time. Like a strange state of consciousness that I didn’t understand. The buzzing continued. Should I answer it? Probably. It had gone on long enough for me to assume it was a phone call. I pulled the small device out of my black shorts, the bright screen piercing into me against the darkness of my room’s current state. The caller ID told me that it was Sapnap who was calling me. I had laid in bed all night long, staring at the ceiling. Not once did I move a muscle, just lost in my thoughts. It was probably around 7 am now, meaning it had to be pretty late for my friend, then. 

“Hello?” I asked with the phrase everyone used when you answered a phone call, even when you already knew who was calling you. I never understood that concept, but decided not to dwell on it.

“Hey, dude. What’s up?” Sapnap’s voice played through the phone, the vocal waves traveling through to my ear.

Nothing. Literally nothing is up. Nothing will ever be up. Everyone will just leave and then die one day. What’s the point in even asking a question like that? 

“Not much, just laying in bed,” I responded. There was no need to put on a brave face for this man. He could always see right through me. Sapnap was the only one aware of my mental instability. I didn’t have the guts to tell Dream, which Sapnap respected, even though he thought it would be a good idea for me to tell him. I just couldn’t find the courage to let down my guard and tell him how broken I constantly feel. How I just want the world to stop moving. For my lungs to stop filtering air. For my heart to stop beating. 

Honestly, at this rate, I might just have to take the initiative and end it myself. But... how could I do that to my friends? The only people in the world who actually care about me? It would be so selfish of me to go. To only register my feelings and not take theirs into consideration. It would break them if I died. Or would it? Am I just pathetic to think they actually care about me? Is it just my heart talking and not the real world? 

“Okay, well I just wanted to check in on you. I was about to go to bed and thought I’d give you a quick call.” Maybe he does actually care. 

“Thanks, Sapnap. I’m doing alright,” I told him. Am I sure that’s completely true? 

“Alright, dude, well just give me a call if you ever want to talk. Also, maybe give Dream a call. I spoke to him earlier and he was going on and on about how much he misses you. So dramatic.” I could practically hear him rolling his eyes talking about Dream like that. But my heart leapt at the thought of Dream complaining to Sapnap about wanting to talk to me.

It made me feel a small sense of light in my darkened, diseased lump of a heart. 

“Yeah.. I might do that,” I spoke. I wanted to talk to Dream so bad, but every time I’m in a call with him, I feel so guilty. Like I’m letting him down and somehow he knows. Like he can sense I’m a failure. 

“Mkay, I’m gonna go to bed now. I’ll talk to you later?” That last part sounded like a question. 

“Yup, cya.” I ended the conversation, along with the call. The screen that had gone dark whilst pressed against my ear was now fully lit again, blinding me with the call information screen. 

I reached over, sitting the phone onto my nightstand. I let my body go limp again. Numb. Numb to all the pain that aches in me. I want to scream. To let it all out. To let everyone know how angry I am. And scared. How scared I am of letting people know how I really feel in case they hate me for it. 

God, why does the world have to be so cruel? The sound of my alarm brought me out of my unaware trance. Great. Time to go to hell. Sorry, school. 

-

Maybe I should open my blinds a little. Let in some light. I didn't particularly like the light in my room, and preferred it stayed dark, but just a little light won't hurt, right? I tugged on the string. My room was immediately brightened. It was almost 7:45, give or take, so the sun was already making it's way into the sky. 

It was so pretty outside. The big, green trees shifted slightly, in the presence of a light breeze. It was just common sense that the trees were green, but to me they looked more like a murky yellow. That's the wonders of colorblindness. 

Grabbing my backpack, I walked over to my dresser, looking at my reflection. The man who stared back at me was clearly hurting inside. But nobody ever noticed. Or maybe they did, but didn't care enough to say anything. Maybe asking me how I felt was too much of a bother to them. What's the point? He'll inevitably die eventually, anyways. Better sooner than later. 

I dragged my gaze away from the boy who I hardly recognized in the mirror, and decided to head downstairs. I'm still living with my mom, even though I hate it, so I never really have any time alone. I may have graduated from high school, but I still have to live with my mother, seeing as I can't afford to move out, yet. 

My feet pounded against the hardwood flooring, alerting mum that I was making my way down the stairs. 

"George? It that you?" I heard her ask from in the kitchen. 

"Yes, it's me, mum." 

The fact that some people can believe her bullshit is appalling to me. She puts on this mask all of the time, but I've endured it enough to know that it's all a clever ruse. She might as well have the word 'LIAR' written in big letters on her forehead.

"Don't be late for your first class," she began. "Oh, also, you have to take the bus today. The car isn't working." Are you fucking serious? Of course she is. Of all days the car has to be broken, it settles on a day I chose for early classes. Just fantastic. Death sounds pretty good right about now. 

"Okay, I'll see you later." I ended our conversation, filling up my water bottle and heading out of the door, beginning my long walk to the bus stop. And it just so happens that the nearest public bus stop is over a quarter of a mile away from my house. 

\- 

As I was walking down the sidewalk, my mind wandered. I couldn't help but do so. I had forgotten my headphones so it wasn't like I could listen to music. But what I wasn't expecting was my thoughts to travel back to about three nights before.

-flashback- 

"George, what are you thinking about right now?" Dream's smooth voice tickled my ears like feathers. 

"You, why?" I teased at him. His wheeze-giggle played through my headset. 

"Can you guys stop flirting already?" Sapnap's annoyed, yet humor-filled voice rang through the voice call. I felt the heat rising in my cheeks, while me and Dream fell into a pit of laughter at our stupidity.

Dream's laugh could light up a room any day he wanted to to. But for me he lights up my whole world. It's like I'm a cold, dark, shell of a human. But with Dream... he makes me whole. He makes me feel like maybe it wouldn't hurt to stay a little longer in this horrible world... because with him, he makes it feel a little less horrible. 

"George?" I had almost forgotten that I was in a call, but earing Dream's question, seemingly filled with concern, brought me back to the real world. 

"Yeah?" I responded. 

"Is everything okay?" he asked. "You just got really quiet out of nowhere..." Had I? I guess I got distracted by the thought of Dream. 

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking," I answered. "I'm fine." Nobody said anything after that, which was a little alarming seeing as we are one of the loudest group of friends you will ever meet. I wanted to say something to break the silence, but couldn't find it in me to do so. 

After a few moments, it was Dream who finally spoke up. "George look in our dm's." I furrowed my eyebrows. What would be so important but secretive that he had to ask me privately? 

_Dream: can we vc alone really quick?_

Interesting. 

_George: sure_

"Hey we'll be right back," Dream spoke up. After hearing the small words of acknowledging his sentence, I left the call right after Dream, joining into our private call. 

"What's up?" I finally asked, once we were both in, sitting in silence. 

Dream grew really quiet, contemplating what to say, I assume. 

"Are you okay?" he asked. That question really caught me off guard. I was expecting something that would throw me off a little bit but nothing like this. 

"Y-yeah of course I'm okay. W-why do you ask?" I was really hoping he would buy it.

“I don’t know..” he trailed off. “I guess you just seem really distant. Like something is bothering you.” 

How can he tell? 

“I-I promise I’m fine. Theres nothing you should worry about,” I stuttered. 

He sighed. He definitely isn’t buying this. 

“George... If there’s something bothering you, I promise you can tell me,” he assured. “I can tell you haven’t been okay recently.” 

How? 

“I-I..” I didn’t know what to say to him. It was like he was looking into my soul, reading every thought and emotion I was feeling. 

“George, I don’t want to pressure you into talking about your feelings if you aren’t comfortable. Just know that I am here if you want to talk. I love you so much, George. We all do. Just remember that.” 

His words made me want to burst into tears right on the spot. 

“Thank you a lot, Dream. You don’t understand how much I appreciate that.”

We decided to end the call, and head back to talk with the group. That conversation really stuck with me all night, even though it wasn’t discussed further. 

_I love you so much, George. ___

____

____

Those words kept replaying in my mind all night long. 

-back to present time- 

Dream fucking loves me. 

Yes, he may say it all the time more of as a joke, but in those few short minutes, it felt real. More real than anything I have ever experienced in my life. Like he meant it on his soul. 

I was nearing the bus stop, and had been walking for about 20 minutes. I heard an engine sound, assuming the bus was pulling up, so I quickened my pace. 

Turning the corner, I was met with the bus leaving. Of course. I should have been expecting it at this point. 

Looks like i’m walking _all_ the way to university.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading the first chapter! <3


End file.
